The present invention relates to an apparatus to divide a segment of variable length into equal parts using any whole number as a divisor.
The invention also has for an object the application of apparatus of that nature for the provisions of mixtures of liquid products, for example, mixtures of paints in which the different components are proportioned in parts of the mixture.
More specifically, the invention has for its goal:
a system for forming a segment of determined length by a difference in distance between a movable point and a fixed point;
dividing this segment into equal parts by any whole number as divisor, which can be numerically marked;
successively marking, when the movable point is displaced relative to the fixed point within the interval of a segment, successive divisions with their numeration in parts.
To accomplish this, the invention provides apparatus for numerically marking, in which the numerical marking is tied to the movement of the movable point, relative to the fixed point, by a linear function of the first degree, according to the formula: y=ax+b in which:
y is the result furnished by the marking;
a is a constant representing the ratio between divisor and the total length of the segment; and
x is the position of the movable point relative to the fixed point.
According to one characteristic of the invention, the movable point is connected to a circuit for delivering a voltage which varies linearly as a function of the displacement of the movable point; this voltage is treated by a digital/analog converter to a double slope of integration, operating by comparison to a reference of variable external voltage permitting one to act on said parameter a.
According to another characteristic of the invention, one such apparatus comprises:
a first transducer allowing the generation of an electrical voltage proportionate to the maximum difference in distance between the fixed point and the movable point, i.e., proportionate to the size of the segment which is to be divided into parts;
a second transducer allowing the generation of an electrical voltage proportionate to the difference in distance between the fixed point and the movable point when the latter is displaced in the interval of the segment; these two means can consist in the said first means in the case wherein one inserts in memory information furnished by the first means and wherein an appropriate switching system is provided;
an integrator comprising in a known manner an integrating capacitor;
and a counter wherein the count capacity and/or the frequency of count are adjusted according to the function of a divisor by which the segment is divided, with the counter effectuating the computation of the discharge time of the integrating capacitor;
a display element permitting one to display the result of the composition when the latter has been terminated;
a switching system which allows the realization of a succession of function sequences during the displacement of the movable point relative to the fixed point.
One sequence of function comprises:
charging a capacitor by the voltage provided by the first transducer within a time equal to a counting cycle of the counter;
discharging the capacitor by subtracting from the charge on the capacitor, the voltage provided by the second transducer;
computing the discharge time of the capacitor until the time the voltage thereacross is dissipated, this during a second cycle of computation;
displaying the count in the counter at the end of the computation of the discharge; and
beginning a new sequence at the end of the second cycle of computation.
In the application of the apparatus of the invention to the volumetric proportioning of liquid parts, the segment of variable length is provided by the distance which separates the extremity of a measuring rod at the level and the base of the container of the proportioned material.
One marks the divisor number selected for the highest total desired of liquid to be prepared, for example 1000 for a proportioning in thousandths.
The measuring rod is then displaced from the base of the container of the proportioned material up to the highest total of liquid to be prepared, the marking will indicate successive fractions, from 0 to 1000 (and even higher in the case of additional thousandths to be added again).